


An autograph from you

by LeokunKS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to make a story for them, POV Third Person, ahhh, and the fandom is really nice, huhuh, let's hope you'll guys will like it, plus i really recommend you guys to watch if you don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeokunKS/pseuds/LeokunKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds out that Adrien is infatuated with Ladybug, when Alya show him and Nino her 'LadyBlog' and decides to give Adrien a visit from Ladybug, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An autograph from you

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought about this headcanon when I was watching episode 11 and thennnnn this happened.

 

"Hey! Nino! Adrien! Take a look at this!!!" Alya stood up, bending over the desk towards Adrien and Nino after class, to show her tablet, with the webpage of her blog; 'LadyBlog'. Marinette, feeling estatic that Adrien stood up and is looking at  _her-_ well not exactly her, but still.

_He's still looking behind!!!_

So she quickly opened her sketchbook and began drawing flowers she saw on her way to school, hoping Adrien won't notice her and let her draw.

"Woah! You must be a Ladybug's number one fan," Nino chuckled as he stood up and turned behind to look at Alya's tablet.

"Heck yeah, I am!! I mean, she saved me from trouble so many times already. Without her, I would've been in my grave by now! Ahahah!" Alya gushed. "Plus, how can you not like her? She's really athletic, strong, kind- kind enough to even save Chloe," Alya said quietly, quickly glancing over Chloe and Sabrina's direction.

"Hmm, I guess you have point there, Alya," Nino said, turning to Adrien. "What about you, my good friend?"

"Though it may be kinda mean, I've gotta agree with you!" Adrien giggled.

_Oh my god. Adrien giggled. His giggles sound so-_

"....cute and beautiful," Marinette murmured, while drawing the petals of the flower. 

"Hm? Did you say something Marinette?" Then, Marinette paused as soon as she heard Adrien call out her name. 

_Wait a moment. WAIT A MOMENT. Did I just say that- AND ADRIEN HEARD ME?!_

"I said 'Ladybug is really cute and beautiful.'!!" Marinette said, smiling awkwardly at Adrien. She felt kinda embarrassed, since she's  _literally_  complimenting herself, which definitely, isn't true. 

"Yes! She really is pretty! And definitely beautiful! I just  _love_  the way she handles things so calmly and carefully, and how she helps people, no matter who or what they are! And her eyes, they're really appealing to look at. The colour's so attractive and listening her voice is like listening to an angel-" Adrien said, with absolute bliss talking about Ladybug, sighing with a love struck look in his eyes, before pausing and blushing furiously, covering his face to avoid the other three's gazes. Marinette choked, hearing what Adrien said about Ladybug. What he said about  _her. Ladybug._  She blushed just as hard as Adrien did a few seconds ago.  


"A-ah please forget what I just said, guys," Adrien said. He breathed in and out.

Alya laughed and Nino joined her as well. Marinette attempted a smile, so she wouldn't make everyone turn their eyes at her wondering why didn't she react at Adrien's rambling about Ladybug.

"Are you kidding, man? Heck, no! How will we be able to forget that?" Nino wheezed, as he repeatedly smacked his desk, making Adrien cover his face again.

"Well, now we know who's her number one fan now, don't we guys?" Alya chuckled, as she asked Nino, still laughed and to Marinette, who tried her best to keep her cool. The blond groaned, burying his head, hoping the bell'll ring soon, so he can escape from the classroom.

"Yup, that's absolutely true!" Nino said. Marinette just kept on smiling awkwardly throughout the whole conversation, which made her jaw ache.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go-" 

_Clang, clang, clang._

"Ah! Will you look at that? The bell rang! Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Adrien hastily took his bag and hurried towards the door, then ran all the way to the bathroom. Alya and Nino looking confused, shrugged and started talking about tomorrow's assignment. Marinette heads towards the door and has this crazy plan, that Chat Noir would jump through the window and just smack her on the head for it.

"Marinette." Alya calls out.

"Yeah?" she turns back at her best friend.

"You okay? Like are you upset... or something?" Alya asked, looking concerned. Marinette shook her head and grinned.

"Yes! I'm absolutely fine, don't worry about me!" Marinette said with confidence, hoping she'll still have some of that, after she does her crazy-but-possibly-worth-it-plan. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Anyone here?" 

No answer. Good. That means he can use the bathroom.

Adrien locks the bathroom door with the key, he copied from the janitor's and sunk on his feet against the door, sighing deeply. Plagg then suddenly appears.

"Hey Adrien, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Plagg, I just blabbered about my crush to my friends and I feel so embarrassed! Ah!" he whined. Plagg starts laughing uncontrollably.

Adrien stands up and faces the mirror, sighing, immediately regretting saying what happened to Plagg, "Laughing at me isn't helping at all."

"Hush! It's okay! It's not like you said it in front of her! Ah, but if you did, I bet I'll be dying from laughter right now!" Adrien managed a small smile.

"Yeah. You're right." And Plagg suddenly disappeared, confusing Adrien. "Huh?"

"Who's right?" a female voice said. Adrien looks at the mirror, and sees a woman. Dressed up like Ladybug.

Wait. That  _is_   Ladybug. He recognizes that angelic voice and those charming eyes-

"Ahh! L-ladybug!! What?! Um, why are you in the men's bathroom? And how'd you get in?" Adrien asked, bashful.

"Ah! I was just looking for you and someone said they saw you go in here and, uhh," Ladybug said, rubbing the back of her neck. "And I got in here through the window a few seconds ago!"

Adrien's heart started beating quickly and face growing red, anxious whether she heard everything.

"Oh and if you're wondering, I got in here when you said something about being right? Hehe!" Ladybug quickly says. He sighed.  _She didn't hear everything. Thank goodness._

The blond's heart starts to calm down and exhales. "So what are you doing here?" he asks, smiling, hoping he's looking decent. Ladybug blushes a little, which he notices.

_So cute hehe._

Then she clears her throat and starts speaking, "I heard from a friend in here that you're a fan of me- Wait, are you alright with me calling you a 'fan'? I mean, it feels so weird and like I dunno, I feel so wei-"

"It's alright, don't worry. So continue, I'm curious!" Adrien grinned, giving the gesture to Ladybug to continue. 

"Alright! Well, I heard you were a fan and I hoping maybe you'd want something from me? Like a thank-you-gift from me, to you! For being a fan- ah it still feel weird calling people like that-"

"YES, PLEASE!" the blond said loudly, making Ladybug flinch. Adrien's face grew red again and turned away. "Oh my god, I'm so embarassing-" Then Ladybug starts laughing.

"Don't worry! It's totally fine! So, Adrien, what do you want from me?" she asked, smiling brightly. Adrien was silent for a while, thinking what he should ask.

_A kiss? Nah, she'll think I'm a pervert. Her true identity? Nope, I've already tried that before and she didn't want to tell me! Ah, I guess this is appropriate to ask._

"Can I get an autograph?" Adrien asks.

"I don't see why not!" she said. "Where may I sign the autograph?" Adrien quickly takes out his notebook and a pen and hands them to Ladybug, feeling thrilled that Ladybug's giving him her autograph. She signs the notebook and handed it and the pen back to him and says, "Here you go!"

Adrien looks at the autograph and it was beautiful. "Thank you!"

_Is it even okay to call a handwriting beautiful?_

Though it reminded him of someone's else handwriting. But can't seem to remember whose.

"Well, I better get going!" Ladybug quickly says and Adrien nods. She opens the window and looks outside.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye! Hopefully we'll see each other again," Ladybug says and jumps out the window, closing it the moment her whole body's outside. Adrien giggled feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

  _We will see each other soon, my lady._

He then goes unlock the door and leaves for home, excited to frame Ladybug's autograph.

* * *

 

 Marinette felt happy, yet anxious because of what she did. It was dumb and crazy, but it was  _worth_ it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for my lack of vocabulary ahhh  
> But I hope you guys enjoy this story  
> andifyoudidntidontreallymindifyoucometomyhomeandkillme jkjk


End file.
